


Double Trouble

by TheArtistFormerlyKnownAsG



Series: Sugar & Spice Witcher Bingo [8]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Christmas, Christmas Party, Dandelion is a little shit, Essi is their sister, Fluff, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia is Cirilla Fiona Elen Riannon's Parent, Jaskier and Dandelion are twins, M/M, Meet the Family, POV Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Past Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg, Past Jaskier | Dandelion/Valdo Marx, Sugar and Spice Witcher Bingo, Twins, dadralt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 12:40:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29858226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheArtistFormerlyKnownAsG/pseuds/TheArtistFormerlyKnownAsG
Summary: Sugar and Spice Witcher BingoPrompt: meet the family
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion, Istredd/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg, Jaskier | Dandelion & Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg
Series: Sugar & Spice Witcher Bingo [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2052879
Comments: 10
Kudos: 78





	Double Trouble

Five months after their first date, Jaskier meets Ciri. It goes surprisingly well, but then again it's not surprising at all. Ciri is a serious child but easily charmed, and if there's one thing Jaskier is it's charming. He shows Ciri a couple of videos from his concerts and Geralt can see she's a little star struck.

It's cute, and Geralt is pretty certain that, now that his daughter has accepted Jaskier into their lives, he doesn't really have much of a choice about keeping him there.

* * *

The meeting with Yennefer is… awkward, but he expected as much. Their personalities are just too different, although Geralt could see them becoming friends. They both have a biting sense of humour, and he's honestly a little afraid of the possibility of the two of them teaming up.

Of course Yennefer asks about how they met. Jaskier grins, and Geralt groans and busies himself with the dishes.

"Funny story, that. See, I had an ex who was truly, truly the worst, but hey, love makes us stupid. Anyway, bad breakup, blah blah,  _ boring _ , and my brother thought I should get out of the house. So he set up a blind date for me."

"I don't see how that's funny." Yennefer takes a sip of her coffee, raising an unimpressed eyebrow. Jaskier's grin widens.

"Ah, that's the thing: we're twins."

Yennefer's eyes snap to Geralt, bent over the sink and trying very hard to become invisible. "Is that so?"

"Yup!" Jaskier pops the P, far louder than necessary. "And it might surprise you to hear that Dandy - Dandelion, although his real name is Alfred, not that anybody ever uses that, but  _ anyway _ \- Dandy set up a profile on a dating app and lured in tall, fair and broody over there." He swipes a finger through the milk foam decorating his coffee, then pops it in his mouth. "Didn't tell either of us, of course, because he's an unrepentant little shit. So I thought this was a regular blind date, and Geralt thought he was meeting Dandy."

He can feel Yen's gaze on the back of his head. "A dating app, Geralt? Didn't think you had it in you."

"Lambert put it on my phone," he grouches, "and I couldn't sleep." Jaskier chuckles.

"Remind me to send him a thank you bouquet or something."

Later, they settle on the couch, Yennefer in the armchair, and for a second Geralt stiffens when Jaskier snuggles into his side, but then he catches Yen's eye. The look on her face is one of fond exasperation, and that's good enough for him.

* * *

Yule looms on the horizon, and Geralt bellyaches about what to do for far longer than necessary. 

Usually they'd do dinner with Yennefer and Istredd, or Vesemir and his brothers, but this year everyone seems to have plans elsewhere. Istredd's parents are apparently in town, and Ciri hasn't seen them in an age. Vesemir, on the other hand, is out of town, Lambert is spending the holiday with his boyfriend, and Eskel catches the flu three days before.

"Why don't you come meet my family," Jaskier asks, as though it's obvious.

"I didn't want to presume."

Jaskier smiles and taps the tip of his nose with a finger. "Please, darling, presume away."

* * *

Jaskier's family is… a lot.

There are his parents, of course. Darek is pretty much an older version of Jaskier, with greying brown hair and green eyes instead of blue. He's much more quiet and reserved but not unfriendly, and Geralt thinks they'll get along alright.

Jaskier's mother, Izabela, must be where he gets his personality from. She's a petite woman with blond hair and blue eyes, and a presence easily large enough for three people. She reels Geralt in more or less the moment he's through the door and does her best to squeeze the life out of him, and her smile is infectious.

They usher him and Jaskier into the living room, and that's where he finally meets Dandelion.

They really are almost impossible to tell apart, Geralt thinks as Jaskier hauls his brother off the sofa and pulls him into a hug. Same blue eyes, an almost identical haircut, similar style of dress. The only difference is that Dandelion has truly unfortunate taste in facial hair, sporting a moustache and what can only be called a soul patch. Geralt bites the inside of his cheek to stop himself from smiling.

"So, the infamous Geralt," Dandelion declares as he extricates himself from Jaskier's arms, grinning. "No need to thank me in words, I accept PayPal or cash."

Jaskier punches him on the arm. "Hilarious."

Geralt ignores the banter and just takes Dandelion's hand. "I do have to thank you, even if my first impulse was more along the lines of punching you."

The man grins, utterly unintimidated. "There's a reason why I didn't want to meet you until Jaskier here had time to thoroughly work his magic on you."

A while later, their younger sister Essi arrives, and they settle in for dinner. Between Izabela and the twins, it's far louder and livelier than Geralt is used to, but he doesn't mind. Watching Jaskier interact with his family makes something sweet and tender bloom in his chest, and he can't even muster the energy to be embarrassed when Essi leans in, smiling, and says quietly, "You look very smitten, you know that?"

Geralt just hums in reply, and when Jaskier looks at him, smiling so brightly, he finds his hand under the table and holds on.

* * *

After dinner, they relocate to the living room, exchanging presents. Geralt had been going back and forth on what to get Jaskier, until he saw the lute propped up in Jaskier's flat, until he asked about it and got an earful about inferior metal lute strings. Finding ones made from actual guts had been difficult and ridiculously expensive, and it's probably too much for a first Yule, but it's absolutely worth it when Jaskier stares at them with awe.

Behind him, Dandelion snickers, and then Jaskier falls into his arms and kisses him, and Geralt flushes.

Later, he comes back from the bathroom when he finds Dandelion obviously waiting in the hallway. He cocks an eyebrow. "Gonna give me the shovel talk now?"

Dandelion smirks. "Oh no, no need for that, I think." The smirk fades, becomes something softer. "I wanted to thank you, actually. After Valdo… I don't know how much Jask told you but he was a wreck. That jerk treated him horribly, and Jaskier has a soft heart. He thought it was his fault."

Geralt's lips thin. "He didn't tell me, no."

"You've been good for him," Dandelion continues. "He's been writing new material like a man possessed. He's…" He smiles wider. "He's happy. Because you make him happy."

That tender feeling is back, and he smiles. "That's… That's good to hear. He makes me happy, too."

Dandelion claps his hands and pushes himself off of the wall. "All's well that ends well, I guess!" He winks. "My initial statement still stands - my PayPal is always open."

* * *

Later, when they're absolutely stuffed with food and driving back to Geralt's flat, Jaskier reaches across the centre console and laces their fingers together. "Thank you," he murmurs, eyes soft. "I had a lovely evening."

"Your family is easy to get along with."

"Even Dandy?"

"Especially Dandy." He smiles, and Jaskier keeps holding his hand, and Geralt thinks that maybe he should at the very least send a thank you note.

**Author's Note:**

> Come yell at me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/formerly_as_g?s=09)!


End file.
